Talk:Skills (Oblivion)/Archive 1
"Governing" Attributes What exactly does a "governing" attribute mean? I'm sure it's different for each skill, but I'm curious nonetheless. For example, Conjuration is governed by Intelligence. I know that as I raise my Conjuration ability, the spells become less costly and more mana efficient. But if I raise my Intelligence, what happens to the Conjuration skill? :Nothing, as far as I know and can tell. The only thing the governing attribute part of a skill or attribute does is track which attributes get multipliers on level up. As I'm sure you know, luck is the only attribute that doesn't govern any skills, which is why it never gets any multipliers although luck does help everything a small amount. That's the only thing that governing attributes mean or do to my knowledge. \*\ Hellhound43 17:43, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::Makes sense. Thanks for the clarification. :::In Morrowind, you couldn't train a skill at the skill trainer above your governing attribute. Eg if you had 50 Willpower, you wouldn't be able to train Destruction at a trainer above 50. I'm not sure if they kept that though. 87.250.34.197 22:16, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::::That's true, but yes they did take it out of Oblivion, probably to give a little more freedom in skill progression, and to put less emphasis on the planning of your character's progression. \*\ Hellhound43 23:08, 22 December 2006 (CST) Merge minor skill and major skill into this article I think we should merge minor skill and major skill into this article, as there is nothing significant in those articles that could easily be included in skill. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 02:53, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Done. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 01:30, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Minor skill question Hey guys quick question. I have the Xbox 360 version and I was wondering, I know you can only level up major skills so much but can you level up minor skills as much as you want to the point of maxing them out at 100, even if you were say, level one or two or some such or can I only level up minor skills so much per level like major skills? I can really appreciate the clarification on this. You can level up any of your skills just by using them. Major or Minor, you will get experience just by preforming the required action. The only restriction is on training, only allowing you to train five times per level. Mbjones90 (talk) 05:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so far but it's not the answer I was quite looking for, let me clarify. For example, I am level two right now. I can not level up my major skills naturally to level 100 can I? Or will I cap out and need to advance a level before being able to raise them again via using them in every day situations just by using them and not using a trainer? On minor skills: Can I grind them to max? Or do they, too, have a limit on how many times I can raise them per level? Or is there no limit and I can max them all out eventually just by using them? A quick answer would be duly appreciated. You can level up every skill just by using it. The drawback to not leveling up is your attribute bonuses won't line up the way you need them to in order to max out your attributes. By leveling up, you make it easier to earn experience, due to the increased difficulty involved in killing foes, allowing you to cast more spells on them or hit them with more weaponry. I maxed out my destruction skill quite early in the game, due to its availability and usefulness. I'm sure you could max out every skill before level two, but that would take forever. Mbjones90 (talk) 17:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Effective skilling? Is it more effective to cast multiple low lvl skills or a few more costly/ higher level skills. What I mean is skilling xp based off of number of times used, damage done/effect, or cost of spell(eg. hitting mob 10 times with an iron dagger vs. once with an elven longsword. In spells casting 4 heal minors vs. 1 heal moderate.) 04:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Using smaller spells and attacking with weaker weapons will help you level up skills faster. It doesn't matter how hard you hit, you get experience based on how many times you attack successfully (actually hit your opponent rather than miss). Using a weak weapon or cheaper spells will kill your enemies slower, allowing you to hit them more often, thus earning experience more often. Mbjones90 (talk) 04:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Maximum level? the Maximum character level is 255 right? or somethinhg i've heard but how is that possible?? you only have 7 major skills( wich level you up after 10 'upgrades') so thats a total of lvl 70? minus the starting lvls, is about 65 i guess.. so how is it possible to reach lvl 255? =0 The maximum skill level is 255. If you were to use enchanted armor, spells, scrolls, or console commands, you could get your Blade skill, your Heavy armor skill, your Athletics skill (etc) up to 255. That won't affect you character level. And, theoretically, you lose some skills every time you go to jail, so you could max your skills out to 100, then go to jail twenty times in a row, then level back up all of the skills you lost. You'll have a huge criminal record, but you be a few levels higher. Mbjones90 (talk) 16:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Checking my skills? Okay, here's what I want to know: is it possible to check what my skill levels are, and how? I'm working on an acrobat class and want to see my progress in acrobatics. Skjor (talk) 19:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC)